


윤간당하다(be gangbanged)

by howweusedtobe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, omega joe
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: "차라리 이 몸이라도 내어드리겠소. 부디, 내 이렇게 빌고 또 빌테니 마지막 가는 길만이라도 자비를 베풀어주시오. 세상에 태어나 지은 죄가 있다면 이미 충분히 그 대가를 치르지 않았겠소. 자, 기라면 기고 짖으라면 짖겠소. 어차피 정욕을 풀 상대가 필요했던 것이 아니오."아닌 게 아니라, 니콜로는 거의 곤죽이 된 유수프보다야 훨씬 생기가 돌았다. 얼굴도 제법 곱상하겠다, 같은 기독교인이겠다, 무엇보다 자기가 나서서 청하니 아마도 취하는 것은 합의하에 일어난 일.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

놈들의 입에선 양파 썩은 내가 났다.

"이름이 뭐라고?"

스무 개 얼추 안 되게 대충 던져둔 듯한 치아는 누랬고 유명무실한 이 틈으로 발음이 샜다. 하지만 나이는 아마도, 이백 하고도 일흔여덟 살쯤 아래. 따지고 보면 태어난 지 얼마 되지도 않은 애송이들이 아닌가. 모멸감이 피부에 스몄다. 산중의 공기는 이제 한밤중이면 폐가 시릴 정도로 찼다. 차라리 바늘 천 개를 삼키지 이런 녀석들에게. 조는 대답 대신 한 놈의 얼굴을 향해 피가 섞인 침을 뱉었고 놈은 흘러내리는 조의 침과 함께 삐뚤빼뚤한 앞니를 혀로 슥, 햝았다.

"대답을 해야지, 고양아."

그리고는 조의 멱살을 잡고서, 몇 걸음 질질 끌고 가 자갈 바닥에 머리부터 내던졌다. 고통을 느끼기도 전에 정수리에 내리찍히는 것은 아마도 군화를 신은 발. 조는 아드득, 이를 악물었다. 제법 날카롭게 날이 서있는 자갈에 이마가 갈렸다. 고통은 둔했다. 오랫동안 맞고 있으면 그렇게 된다. 아팠다가, 숨이 끊어질 것만 같이 눈 앞이 자글자글한 별무리로 가득 찼다가, 끝내 천지를 분간할 수 없어지고 가장 선명한 감각마저 무뎌지는 것이다. 조는 비명조차 지르지 못했다. 지난 일주일 간, 밥이라고 제대로 먹었을 리가 없었다. 바싹 마른 입안에선 침이 아니라 안에서부터 토해냈는지 아니면 밖에서 흘러들어왔는지 분간조차 되지 않는 피가 흘렀다. 부어오른 두 눈은 절반도 뜨이지가 않았다. 아무렴 사지가 이러한데, 고통이라고 제정신일 리가 없지. 조는 까무룩, 정신을 잃었고 놀라 퍼드득 몸을 일으켰을 때는 이미 다시 살아난 뒤였다.

"............ㅇ......."

머리채가 잡혔다. 고개가 강제로 뒤로 꺾였다. 괴로웠다. 손가락을 들 힘이라도 있었더라면. 피가 기도로 넘어가는 바람에 조는 크게 기침을 하는 데에 기력을 낭비했고 온 몸을 떨어가며 다시한번 괴로워했다.

"그만 둬!"

덜덜, 눈동자가 떨렸다. 시야 끝에 니콜로의 머리 윗부분이 간신히 잡혔다. 나무 기둥에 양 팔이 따로 묶인 니콜로는 온 몸을 뒤틀며 발버둥을 치고 있었다. 일주일 간 잡혀있었던 것은 똑같으나 그들이 집요하게 고문한 것은 피부색이 다른 유수프 뿐. 놈들은 니콜로에게는 보란듯이 융숭한 식사를 대접하며 그저 그의 애인 구경을 시켜주었던 것이다. 일주일 간 유수프가 적어도 세 번은 이미 죽었어야만 했다는 건 이미 녀석들도 눈치를 어느 정도 채고 있었다. 남들의 몇 배로 얻어맞고 발에 채여도 질긴 목숨 하나만큼은 끊어지지 않는 이교도. 더군다나 오메가라고는 하나 입에 담기도 껄끄러운 호모 새끼인 유수프를 놈들이 앞으로 어떻게 써먹을 것인지는 불을 보듯 뻔했다. 벌이가 나쁘면 목이 잘리고, 벌이가 좋으면 온 몸에 성한 피부 한 조각 남지 않을 때까지 매질을 당하고 또 당하겠지. 마을 마을 온 나라를 끌려다니며 동쪽에 사는 이교도가 얼마나 야만적이고 열등하게 생겼는지 반증하는 본보기로 쓰일 터였다. 니콜로는 그러나 기독교인이었다. 인질이었다, 유수프가 도망일랑 꿈에서도 상상하지 못하게 하는.

"죽어가고 있잖아! 그러고도 참된 그리스도인이라고 할 셈이냐!"

니콜로의 눈빛은 공포에 반쯤 물들어 탁해져있었다. 하지만 그의 모든 면을, 삶과 죽음까지도 함께해 온 유수프만큼은 무겁게 가라앉은 청색 눈동자를 읽어낼 수 있었다. 사랑하고 있구나. 유수프는 가까스로 입꼬리를 아주아주 희미하게 끌어올렸다. 니콜로가 나를 사랑하고 있구나. 턱, 하니 맥이 풀렸다. 아픔이 어물어물, 살을 수천수만 조각으로 저며내는 듯 빼곡하게 밀려들었다. 그러느라 조는 다리 사이로 손이 파고드는 것을 느끼지 못했다. 니콜로가 더욱 다급해졌다.

"멈춰!"

여성의 형상으로 생겼건 남성의 형상으로 생겼건 오메가에게 자궁과 아기가 태어날 산도가 달린 것은 노을이 붉듯 당연한 일. 다만 조의 질은 매캐한 공포와 혼탁한 의식에 친친 휘감겨 잔뜩 좁아져 있었고 피를 보지 않고서는 손가락을 넣을 도리가 없었다. 유수프는 움찔거리지조차 못했다. 찢는 거야 일도 아니지만, 어쨌거나 단번에 들어가질 않으니 놈들은 그게 마음에 들지 않았나보다. 검지로 몇 번인가 쑤셔보던 덩치 큰 놈이 뭐라 웅얼대며 손을 뺐고 그 옆에 있던 놈이 주섬주섬 허리춤을 풀었다. 유수프는 여전히 미동도 않았다. 무슨 일이 벌어질지는 처음부터 알고 있었다. 밤중에 야영지를 급습해 오메가를 낚아채가는 산적떼가 이교도 오메가에게 바랄만한 것이란, 솔직히 말해서 왜 지금까지 에둘러 돌아갔는지 이해조차 가지 않을 수준이었다. 유수프는 차라리 안도했다. 그짓을 하면 이제 조만간 끝나겠지. 지루하게 같은 일과가 반복되더라도 지금 당장은 곧 물러나겠지. 이미 판단력이 망가져, 사고조차 온전히 할 수가 없었다. 그래서 될 수 있는 한 몸에서 힘을 빼고 그것을 받아들일 각오를 했던 것이다. 볼을 타고 피인지 눈물인지가 흘렀다.

"제발!"

유수프가 예상하지 못한 것은 이런 것이었다. 니콜로가 끝내 자존심을 굽히는 일. 가진 것 하나, 이름을 물려줄 자식 하나 없이 살더라도 우리 둘 다 남들 못지 않게 존엄을 가진 하나의 개체임을 잊지 말자고. 그게 만 마디 밀어를 거절한 유수프가 니콜로와 취한 유일한 언약이었다. 뒷배를 보아줄 가문도 없었다. 알파와 오메가의 사이라고는 하나 엄연한 남성체인 조가 사이에 낀 그들의 관계를 인정해줄 사회 공동체도 없었다. 의지할 신앙마저 잃고 드넓은 세상에 오직 단둘이 내쳐진 마당에, 맹세가 깨진다면 그들은 이제 무엇이 되어야 하나. 우리는. 유수프는 억지로 까뒤집어가며 양쪽 눈을 다 떴다. 놈들의 시선이 처음으로 니콜로에게 돌아갔다.

"지금 취하면 분명 죽고 말 거외다. 부디 자비로운 성처녀 마리아의 이름으로라도 그를 살려주시오."

"하, 이교도하고 붙어먹는 건 어디 남의 나라 마리아 이름이냐?"

"제발, 나의 간청을 이번 한 번만이라도 들어 주시오. 괴로움이라면 이미 충분히 주지 않았소."

"새끼, 지 오메가 구멍동서 만들어주긴 싫은 모양이다, 야."

니콜로와 가장 가까이 있던 놈이 제 양물을 주무르다 말고 니콜로의 뺨을 툭툭 쳤다. 유수프는 몸을 꿈틀거렸다. 저야 어찌 되든 상관없었다. 하지만 니콜로에게, 단 하나뿐인 세상의 구심점에게 손찌검을 하다니, 피가 거꾸로 솟고 아랫배에 가시가 돋았다. 이루 못다할 쓰라림에, 입에서 도저히 사람 말이라고는 쳐줄 수 없는 무언가 울부짖음이 저절로 새어나왔다. 그걸 정반대로 알아들은 니콜로가 한 번, 더러운 손길을 참았다.

"보시오. 이미 말조차 잊어버리질 않았소. 억지로 몸을 연다 한들 당신네 한 사람도 배겨내지 못하고 목숨을 잃고야 말 거요."

"아 씨발, 내가 그러게 작작 좀 쳐패라고 그랬잖아!"

"좆같네."

"야 야, 이거 진짜 죽는 거 아니냐? 이거 봐, 씨바 눈깔 뒤집혔는데. 허옇게."

주위는 쥐죽은 듯 조용해졌다. 저벅저벅, 유수프는 발자국 여럿이 다가오는 소리를 들었다. 놈들의 더러운 숨결이 얼굴 가까이에 닿았다. 놈들은 유수프의 머리채를 잡고선 고개를 이쪽저쪽으로 몇 번 돌려가며 얼굴이며 몸뚱이를 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 불사의 저주로 인해 아물어가고 있다고 한들 어쨌거나 지금 당장의 유수프는 죽지 못한 고깃덩이에 지나지 않았다. 명치에 주먹이 꽂혀도 그저 반동으로 약간 흔들리고 말 뿐인 유수프를 보고서, 놈들은 혀를 차며 떨어져나왔다. 유수프는 다시 한 번 내던져졌다. 골이 울렸다.

"아까까지만 해도 침도 찍찍 쳐뱉고 존나 멀쩡하더니."

"야 근데, 이 새끼, 어차피 뒤질 거면........"

누군가가 유수프를 향해 침을 뱉었다.

"아직 살아있을 때.......그, 뭐시기."

"당신들이 그러고도 인간이오?!"

"아이, 씨발, 말하는데 끼어들고 지랄이야, 씨발새끼가 좆나 좆같이, 씨발."

"차라리 이 몸이라도 내어드리겠소. 부디, 내 이렇게 빌고 또 빌테니 마지막 가는 길만이라도 자비를 베풀어주시오. 세상에 태어나 지은 죄가 있다면 이미 충분히 그 대가를 치르지 않았겠소. 자, 기라면 기고 짖으라면 짖겠소. 어차피 정욕을 풀 상대가 필요했던 것이 아니오."

아닌 게 아니라, 니콜로는 거의 곤죽이 된 유수프보다야 훨씬 생기가 돌았다. 얼굴도 제법 곱상하겠다, 같은 기독교인이겠다, 무엇보다 자기가 나서서 청하니 아마도 취하는 것은 합의하에 일어난 일. 강제로 일어난 것이 아니라는 점이 놈들의 마음을 움직였나보았다. 그들 눈에 유수프는 얼마 못가 죽을 몸이었다. 어차피 유수프가 죽으면 시체를 처리하면서 니콜로도 함께 죽여 묻어야 하니, 미리 좀 맛본다고 해서 해가 될 건 없겠지. 욕지기가 치밀어 유수프는 돌아간 입술로 무언가를 질질 흘렸다. 입맛이 썼다. 놈들 중 누군가가 그 바로 앞에 칼을 꽂았다.

"개수작부리면, 이 새끼 대갈통 날아가는 거야, 알겠지."

니콜로가 고개를 두 번 끄덕였다. 놈들은 한데 모여 뭐라뭐라 상의를 하더니, 니콜로의 결박을 하나씩 풀었다. 어쩔 수 없는 공포로 가늘게 떨리는 니콜로를 비웃으며 그 옷을 찢어발겼다. 제 아무리 불사의 몸이라 한들 유수프의 안위가 달려있는데 몸을 함부로 놀릴 수 있을 리가 없었다. 처음부터 나아가는 길은 있어도 돌아가는 수는 없는 선택지였다. 니콜로는 고분고분 무릎을 꿇었고 개처럼 양손으로 바닥을 짚었다. 버거워보일 정도로 큰 체격에 새알만한 머리통이 대가리라고 겨우 얹힌 놈이 퉤, 손에 침을 뱉었다. 유수프는 눈을 감고야 말았다. 눈을 감을 수는 있어도 뚫린 귓구멍을 틀어막을 수는 없어서, 니콜로의 비명 소리가 귓속으로 아주 선명하게 들어왔다.

"............읏........"

알파였다. 양물은 고사하고 손가락 하나라도 받아봤을 리가 없었다. 그런 곳에 대뜸 남의 것이 비집고 들어가니 제 아무리 유수프의 손에 여러 번 죽어본 니콜로라도 맨정신으로 견뎌내긴 어려웠을 것이다. 유수프는 결국 참지 못하고 다시 눈을 떴다. 니콜로의 고개가 아래로 푹 꺾이고 있었다. 떨림이 심해졌다.

"힘 빼."

"........아....!.......아윽......"

"씹, 빼라고."

"빼.....고.....있, 아!"

놈의 손은 아주 크고 두꺼웠다. 니콜로의 허리를 한 손으로 대충 잡고는 종잇장인 것마냥 손쉽게 제 쪽으로 끌어당겼는데, 쉽지 않으려니 싶기가 무섭게 니콜로 몸속으로 파고들어왔다. 니콜로의 눈에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 헤, 놈은 멍청하게 웃었고 니콜로의 몸을 제 계집인 것마냥 드나들었다. 놈이 헤벌쭉 입을 벌렸다. 역겨웠다. 니콜로의 입에서는 미처 억누를 수 없었던 신음이 샜다.

"....아, 아프.......아......."

놈이 니콜로의 배쪽으로 손을 가져가 니콜로가 억지로 일어서게 했다. 반쯤 그에게 갇힌 채로, 니콜로는 자포자기하다시피 고개를 반듯이 세웠다. 이지가 사라져버린 눈동자에 놈들의 양물이 비쳤다. 알파, 그것도 엄연한 기독교인 알파가 곱상하게 생겨서는 스스로 다리나 벌려대며 아프다 칭얼거리는 것이 제법 볼만했는지, 녀석들은 급한 듯 손을 위아래로 쓸며 제 것을 세웠다. 유수프는 니콜로의 눈에서 방울방울 눈물이 흘러내리는 광경을 그저 지켜만 보았다. 남은 놈들 중 가장 성미가 급하고, 앞뒤 가릴 줄도 모르는 놈이 용감하게 니콜로의 입에 제 것을 들이밀었다. 그것으로 말할 것 같으면, 유수프도 니콜로도 무엇인지 어떻게 하는지 알기야 알았으나 창녀나 하는 더러운 짓이라는 생각에 너나할 것 없이 해보자고 말 한 번 꺼내본 적이 없었다. 니콜로는 망설이지 않았다. 눈을 감고서, 놈의 것을 천천히 입에 물었다. 목구멍이 찔렸는지 헛구역질을 했다. 남은 놈들은 하는 수 없이 니콜로의 두 손을 요구했고 손마저 차지할 수 없었던 운 나쁜 몇몇은 볼멘소리를 지껄이며 차례를 요구했다.

"씨발 년이, 이를 세워!"

그 때였다. 입안을 유린하던 놈이 펄쩍 놀라 뒤로 빠지며 욕을 했다. 제법 많이 아팠던 모양이다. 놈은 식식대며 유수프쪽으로 저벅저벅 걸어와 축 늘어진 유수프를 허리만 억지로 위로 세웠다. 니키가 본능적으로 몸을 빼냈다가 배가 걷어채여 털썩 주저앉았다.

"미, 미안하오."

놈이 유수프의 엉덩이를 툭툭 건드렸다.

"시체 쑤시는 꼴 보고 싶어?"

"아니오."

"말이 짧다."

그것만큼은, 아무래도 하기가 싫었던지 니키는 망설였다. 그러자 놈은 볼 것도 없다는 양 유수프의 질구에 손가락 하나를 쑤셔넣었다. 알파의 입보다 훨씬 매력적이었던 모양이었다. 흥, 콧김을 뿜으며 은근슬쩍 손가락 개수를 늘렸다. 말라붙은 것은 아까와 매한가지였으나 니콜로와 달리 유수프의 경우에는 침 대신 피를 윤활유 삼아 드나들 수가 있었다. 유수프의 새끼손가락이 살짝 튀어올랐다가 다시 툭 떨어졌다. 발가락이 구부려졌다가 펴졌다. 아직 죽지는 않았음을 반증하는 유일한 증거인 뱃가죽이 빠르게 위아래로 오르락 내리락 했다. 이제 그곳에서는 찌꺽찌꺽, 민망한 소리가 났다.

"죄송,합니다."

"그래야지, 계집애같이 생긴 게."

그러나 요구를 들어주었음에도 놈은 유수프에게서 떨어지지 않았다. 니콜로는 다시한번 발버둥치다가 손목과 발목이 도로 붙잡혀 꿇려앉혀졌다. 입으론 겁도 없이 그걸 물겠다, 어차피 사람은 한참 남겠다, 놈들은 방침을 바꾸어 서로 미리 짠 듯 합세했다. 두 사람이 각각 양쪽에서 하나씩 니콜로의 어깨를 찍어눌렀고 아직도 끝나지 않은 덩치가 다시 니콜로의 뒤를 치고 들어왔다. 그리고, 다른 하나가 이번엔 니콜로의 앞에 서서 이미 양물이 가득 들어찬 곳에 귀두를 몇 번 맞춰보았다. 니콜로의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다.

"ㅇ, 안ㄷ, 죄, ㅇ, 아, 아ㅇ으, 아!"

어차피 니콜로는 버리는 패였다. 애시당초 봐줄 생각일랑 없었을 것이다. 놈들은 무자비하게 니콜로의 안을 탐했고 니콜로는 눈물을 쏟아내며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 그의 몸이 놈들 사이에 단단하게 고정되었다. 니콜로는 힘없이 흔들렸다. 허벅지를 타고 피가 흘러내렸다. 피냄새를 맡고서 짐승처럼 흥분한 그들은 니콜로의 얼굴에 정액을 흩뿌렸다. 놈들이 다시 한 번 양물을 들이밀었을 때, 이번에 니콜로는 이를 세우지 않았다. 어느 순간, 상처가 아물며 그가 고통 이외에 다른 반응을 보이기 시작했다는 걸 가장 먼저 눈치챈 사람은 유수프였다. 내내 수동적이던 니콜로의 허리가 어느 순간 움찔움찔 움직이기 시작했던 것이다. 놈들은 제 욕정을 쫒기 바빠 하체 따위에는 신경을 쓸 겨를도 없었다. 그것으로 끝났다면야 그런가보다, 하고 말았겠지만, 제기랄, 니콜로의 귀가 발그레하게 달아올랐단 말이다.

"...흐.....아흐......흐으으.......으응......"

그때쯤이면 굳이 유수프가 아니라 누구라도 니콜로가 느끼기 시작했다는 것을 모를 수가 없었다. 놈들이 한바탕 크게 웃었다. 놈들이 엇박자로 니콜로를 쳐올렸고 유수프는 니콜로의 성기가 일어서기 시작하는 것을 두 눈으로 똑똑히 목격했다. 분명 그의 니콜로였다. 그가 알던 바로 그 제노아의 니콜로. 니콜로의 비명은 점차 신음소리로 바뀌었고, 가늘어졌다. 일치감치 한 발 멀리 떨어져서 그 광경을 구경거리처럼 보고만 있던 그 놈이 이죽댔다.

"저게, 니 뭐라고?"

"................"

이제 유수프를 신경쓰는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 놈이 유수프의 머리채를 잡고서 다시 한번 질질 끌고가 이번엔 니콜로의 앞에 던졌다. 니콜로의 눈이 일순간 선명해졌다.

"잠깐만, 약속이.......!"

놈의 유수프의 음순에 제 것을 비볐다. 그때쯤 유수프는 이미 기력을 반쯤 되찾은 상태였지만 충격때문에라도 몸을 놀릴 수가 없었다. 놈은 니콜로에게 일부러 보여주려는 듯 아주 깊고 천천히 삽입했다. 니콜로는 급히 손을 뻗었으나 잠시 멈췄던 놈들이 다시 움직이기 시작했고 손은 곧 비틀리며 꼬부라졌다. 유수프는 헐떡였다. 그 빌어먹을 놈은 요령이 아주 좋았다. 삽입을 함과 동시에 손으로 공알을 만져대는데 흥분하지 않을 도리가 없었다. 유수프는 애원하듯 니콜로를 바라보았다. 니콜로는 이제 자세가 바뀌어, 한 놈을 아래에 눕혀놓은 상태에서 반강제로 허리를 돌리고 있었다. 니콜로가 시선을 피했다. 허공에 흩뿌려진 니콜로의 알파향이 남은 모두를 흥분시켰다. 물론 유수프를 포함해서 하는 말이다. 유수프는 이제 무엇이 그렇게 절망스러운지, 언약을 져버린 니콜로인지 아니면 자신 아닌 사람에게 스스로 몸을 허락한 니콜로인지 구분지을 수 없었다. 그의 알파인 니콜로가 남의 것을 받아내며 천박하게 울고 있었다. 목구멍 깊숙히 놈들의 것을 물며 손이 모자랄 정도로 놈들의 것을 빠르게 훑어주고 있었다. 니콜로. 놈이 유수프의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"등신들, 니들은 이제 끝났어."


	2. Chapter 2

몇 번째로 맞는 절정인지 이제는 헤아릴 수도 없었다. 몇 발의 정액이 얼굴이며 몸에 끼얹어졌는지도. 놈들은 산중에서 자기들끼리 살며 오메가에 굶주려 있었고 불운하게도 유수프와 니콜로는 몸의 회복이 지나치게 빨랐다. 분명 싫은데, 반항도 했는데, 오르가즘은 길고도 강렬했으며 남들에 비해 일찍 찾아왔다. 그러다 넌더리를 내며 늘어질만 하면 또 언제 정신을 몰아붙였었냐는 듯 간신히 숨을 돌린 몸을 억지로 떠밀었다. 민다고 달릴 수 있냐면, 아니요. 이미 신체가 완전히 아물었음에도 유수프는 손가락 하나 까딱할 수가 없었다. 얼굴에 침을 뱉으며 끝까지 저항하던 기개는 이미 꺾인 지 오래였다. 두 눈은 흐리멍텅했고 벌어진 입에서는 차마 삼키지 못한 정액이 입가를 타고 흘러내렸다. 누가 만진 적도 없는데 몸이 저절로 경련했다. 불에 타들어가는 것만 같았다. 피부에 더이상 들어갈 틈도 없이 촘촘히 바늘이 박히고 있는 것만 같았다. 쉴 수조차 없었던 아래가 당기듯 아파왔고 아랫배는 계속 주먹으로 얻어맞고 있는 것처럼 묵직한 통증을 호소했다. 유수프는 손톱을 세워 바닥을 긁었다. 이대로 영영 죽어버릴 수나 있었으면 좋겠다. 괴로웠다. 단순히 아파서만은 아니었다.

"......니, 흐읏...콜......로......"

"야, 어디서 냄새 안 나냐?"

"어? 진짜네? 뭐냐, 이거?"

"시바, 뭔데 그래? 나도 좀 맡아보자."

"베타 새끼는 좀 빠지고."

놈들의 시선이 유수프 쪽으로 몰렸다. 얼굴이 화끈 달아올라 유수프는 저도 모르게 손가락으로 얼굴을 살짝 가렸다. 놈이 다가와 힘도 들어가 있지 않은 유수프의 다리를 잡아 벌렸다. 유수프가 반쯤 울먹였다.

"보지, 마!"

"이 년, 그거 왔나본데."

놈은 비릿하게 웃었다. 공기는 한층 더 음험해졌다. 손이 두터운 놈이 다가와 검지손가락으로 유수프의 그곳을 훑었다. 산에서 험한 일만 하고 지냈기 때문인지 굳은살이 배기고 느끼기에 조금 딱딱했다. 유수프의 엉덩이가 그의 손길을 따라 아주 약간 들렸다. 자의는 아니었다. 그렇다고 스스로 믿어야만 했다. 신음을 흘리지 않기 위해 유수프는 제 입을 세게 찍어눌렀다. 딱히 쓸모 있는 해결책은 아니었는지 되다 만 소리가 미약하게 새어나왔다. 아래에선 찌끅, 굳이 설명하지 않아도 천박하기 짝이 없는 소리가 났다.

"그렇게 고고한 척 하더니, 미친년."

놈이 유수프를 향해 침을 뱉었다. 유수프는 고개만 살짝 돌리고 말았다. 기운이 다했기 때문이 아님을, 놈들은 빠르게 알아차려가고 있었다. 지난 일주일간 유수프는 지나치게 많은 정신적, 육체적 중압감을 견뎌내야만 했다. 바람에 굽히길 거부하던 이성이 끝내 부러지고 마는 일은 어쩌면, 어쩔 수 없는 것인지도 몰랐다. 유수프는 어디까지나 오메가였으니까. 놈의 시험삼아 손가락을 두 개 더 집어넣었고 유수프는 엉덩이를 옴찔옴찔하며 상체를 뒤틀었다. 공기중에는 흥분한 니키의 향이 도처에 흩뿌려져 있었다. 그것만으로는 부족하다는 듯 유수프는 입을 크게 벌렸고 흘러내린 손가락은 어느새 익숙하다는 듯 제 가슴에 가 있었다.

"아........아.......니, 니콜로.......!"

"헤, 들리냐? 니 애인년, 자지가 갖고 싶어 죽겠단다."

유수프 주위에 동그랗게 몰려 있던 몇몇 놈이 옆으로 물러섰다. 둘은 다시금 서로를 마주할 수 있었다. 니콜로의 다리 사이에는 정액과 함꼐 피가 말라붙었다. 아, 햝고 싶어. 끝내 유수프는 자기 자신을 놓아버렸다. 이미 그들은 끝장이 나 있었다. 그걸 일주일씩이나 맨정신으로 버텨냈으면, 이제는 좀 포기해버려도 괜찮지 않을까. 유수프도 니콜로도 별 말이 없는 것이 신기했던지, 놈들은 처음으로 유수프가 제 마음대로 움직이게 내버려두었다. 그토록 갈망하던 자유를 얻은 유수프가 한 것은 엉금엉금 기어가 니콜로의 허벅지 안쪽을 햝는 일이었다. 치켜든 엉덩이로 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며, 유수프는 피와 정액과 땀을 햝았고 불특정 다수의 체액으로 다시 흥분했다. 조심스럽던 혀놀림은 점차 깊은 곳으로 나아가며 대담해졌다. 유수프는 니콜로 이상으로 니콜로의 몸을 잘 알고 있었다. 아마 니콜로도 유수프에 대해 그러하리라. 흐응, 유수프는 콧바람을 내며 양손으로 니콜로의 허벅지를 잡았다. 머뭇머뭇대던 니콜로는 유수프가 핏발 선 제 것을 혀끝으로 가볍게 햝아올릴 즈음 입술을 깨물며 오른손으로 곱슬진 유수프의 머리칼을 쥐었다. 왼손으론 뒤로 거의 다 넘어간 상체를 간신히 지탱하고 있었다.

"니콜로......"

"......유수프, 이러면......"

"맛있어......"

말을 끝내기가 무섭게 유수프의 안쪽으로 성기가 파고들었다. 그바람에 유수프는 놀라 고꾸라지느라 엉겁결에 니콜로의 것을 목구멍 안쪽으로까지 받았다. 니콜로가 움찔, 떨었다. 그의 손가락이 두피를 짓누르는 감각에 쾌감이 솟았다. 제정신이었다면 미쳤느냐고 했겠지. 지금의 유수프는 그저 황홀경에 몸을 맡기기만 했다. 니콜로는 끝까지 참아보려고 안간힘을 쓰는 모양이었지만, 사랑하는 유수프가 구역질조차 참아내고서 오로지 그의 만족만을 위해 몸을 바치고 있지가 않은가. 여간 힘든 일이 아니었다. 보통 인간의 몇 배나 되는 세월을 살아왔으나 한번도 늙어본 적은 없었기에 니콜로는 정욕을 이성으로 이겨내는 법 역시 배우지 못했다. 유수프와 몸을 섞을 때면 니콜로는 늘 처녀를 상대하는 숫총각처럼 어쩔줄을 몰랐다. 불면 날아갈 것 같다. 쥐면 바스라질 것 같다. 눈에 일백 번 고쳐 넣어도 아프지 않은 그의 유수프였고 언제 넣는다 해도 아프지 않은 그의 유수프였다. 제 오메가였다. 제가 고른 제 반려였다. 사랑스럽지 않을 리가 없었다. 유수프의 머리채를 잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 유수프는 그 여느 때보다 유순했다. 니콜로의 것을 눈 깜짝할 사이에 삼켰고, 배시시 웃으며 그를 올려다보았다. 이미 머리 끝까지 육욕에 잠긴 터라 미소조차 곧 흐려졌지만.

"이 년, 정말 아까 그 년 맞아?"

확인이라도 해보겠다는 듯, 놈이 유수프의 눈앞에서 니콜로에게 삽입했다. 처녀의 몸으로 사내의 양물을 두 개나 받았으니 분명 엉망진창이 되어 헐거워야 맞을텐데. 다시 처음인 것처럼 조여드는 것이 퍽 놀라운 모양이었다. 놈의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 다른 놈들과 의미심장한 시선을 주고 받았다. 유수프는 그 시선의 의미를 이해하지 못했다. 다른 사내에게 안겨있으면서도 아이처럼 오로지 니콜로의 이름을 부르며 칭얼댔다. 그것으로 족했던 것이다. 니콜로가 다른 누구와 무엇을 당해서 어떻게 되고 있는지조차 연관지을 수 없었다. 그에게는 단 하나, 니콜로가 꼭 저와 몸을 섞을 때처럼 한껏 달아오르고 있다는 사실만이 중요했다. 질을 차지하던 놈이 사정 후 빠져나가자 유수프는 막무가내로 니콜로에게 안겨들었다. 그러나 니콜로의 것을 손에 넣기 직전에 머리가 잡혀 멈춰세워졌다.

"ㄴ, 놔!"

유수프는 버둥거렸다. 니콜로가 필요했다. 니콜로가 바로 앞에 있지 않은가. 눈동자가 새파란 니콜로. 자지로 잘 느끼는 니콜로. 허벅지가 예민한 니콜로. 그가 유수프의 존재 이유였다. 그 없이 유수프는 성립하지 않았다. 빗방울이 하늘에서 떨어지는 것을 궁금해하지 않는 것처럼, 유수프도 니콜로가 저를 어떻게든 안아보려고 하는 것을 궁금해하지 않았다. 형체를 잃고 무너져내린다. 그와 같은, 아득히 멀고도 무섭도록 현실적인 자괴감만 있으면 나머지는 다 본능이 알아서 할 일이었다. 이 일이 지나갈 수나 있다면, 그때에 유수프와 니콜로는 어떻게 될 것인가. 그러고도 연인 관계를 이어나갈 수 있을 것인가. 미래는 불확실했다. 몸은 무거웠고 머리는 그저 뇌가 뇌수 속에서 흔들리는 통으로나마 간신히 쓰이고 있을 뿐이었다. 그래서 유수프는 더욱 필사적으로 당장의 쾌감에 매달렸다. 정신 나간 미봉책이었다. 일주일간 쉬는 시간도 없이 얻어맞아가며 버티고 또 버텨오던 존엄성이었다. 그것이 사랑하는 니콜로에 의해 부수어지고 천한 도적떼 따위에게 유린당하는 감각은, 죽고 싶을 정도로 황홀했다. 놈들은 유수프가 니콜로와 교접해 사이클이 끝나버리는 것을 막기 위해 저희들 것을 집어넣었고, 대신 유수프가 말라 죽지 않을 정도의 접촉은 허용해주었다.

서로 다른 놈들에게 몸을 더럽히며, 유수프와 니콜로는 정신없이 키스했다. 중심을 모아 쥐고 비비며 흥분을 나누었다. 유수프가 니콜로를 세게 끌어안았다. 일주일만의 포옹은, 그것 자체로 고문이었다. 유수프의 얼굴이 밀려오는 절정감으로 일그러지려는 걸 보고서, 놈이 둘 사이를 다시 갈라놓았고 유수프는 높게 탄식했다. 어떻게든 니콜로와 다시 닿아보려 허우적대는 팔다리가 잡혔다. 그 광경이 색정적이었던지 누군가가 유수프의 엉덩이에 손을 넣었고, 굳이 스팟을 찾을 필요도 없이 유수프는 삽입만으로 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 잠시 제 알파를 잊었다. 몸이 뒤로 넘어갔다. 그 누군가는 체격이 제법 좋고 힘이 세서, 유수프를 제 어꺠로 손쉽게 받아내며 한손으로 유수프의 구멍을 휘저었다. 이것이, 니콜로가 무너진 바로 그 감각이었구나. 유수프는 겨우겨우 생각을 쥐어짜냈다. 그것마저 색스럽게만 느껴졌다. 이제는, 니콜로를 완벽하게 이해할 수 있게 되었다. 좋지 아니한가. 감사했다. 기회가, 그런 기회가 온 것이 마냥 행복하기만 했다. 만약 니콜로만 이렇게 기분 좋은 경험을 했었더라면, 유수프는 아마 질투심에 몸둘 바를 몰랐으리라. 꼭 그런 것만 같았다.

니콜로가 좋아했으니까 저도 좋아해도 괜찮을 것 같았다. 오메가가 알파에게 복종하는 것은 지극히 당연한 자연의 이치였으니까. 제 알파가 사내에게 복종하는데, 저라고 날카롭게 가시를 세울 일이 뭐가 있단 말인가. 유수프는 팔을 기어코 뺴냈다. 손끝으로 내뻗은 니콜로의 손가락을 스쳤다. 척추를 타고 쾌감이 흘렀다. 또아리를 튼 뱀처럼 독하고 무거운 기운이 아랫배에 점점 쌓였다. 괴로웠다. 괴로운 것이 기분 좋았다. 놈들은 장난스레 유수프의 뺨을 때렸는데, 볼이 찌릿찌릿한 감각이며 혀가 씹히는 아찔한 기분이 유수프를 더욱 깊은 나락으로 몰고갔다. 유수프는 기꺼이 몸을 내주었다. 그들의 창녀가 되어 자의로 몸을 섞었다. 누구도 그 사실만큼은 부정할 수가 없었다.

"씨발년, 결국 좋아할 거면서 앙탈은."

누군가가 유수프의 목을 졸랐다. 눈앞이 흐려지며 폐가 불붙은 것처럼 아파왔다. 유수프는 숨 넘어가는 소리를 냈다. 발가락이 오그라들었고 동시에 아래로 강하게 조였다. 배에 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔다. 입술이 새파래졌고 얼굴에선 핏기가 가셨다. 놈은 목을 더 강하게 조였고 유수프는 끝내, 아주 잠깐이었지만 끝내 정신을 잃었다. 몸이 물 먹은 솜처럼 축 늘어졌다. 두 놈이 차례로 유수프에게서 빠져나왔고 유수프는 힘없이 바닥에 엎어졌다.

"하여간, 건방진 년들은 하나같이 다 이모양이라니까."

낄낄대며, 놈들은 니키를 묶었던 줄을 가져와 올가미를 만들어 유수프의 목에 걸었다. 눈조차 깜빡이지 못하고 힉힉대기만 하는 유수프를 질질 끌고 가 니콜로를 묶어두었던 곳에 묶었다. 발길질을 해가며 어거지로 네 발로 엉거주춤 엎드리게 만들었고, 유수프를 개라고 부르며 짖어보라고 요구했다. 유수프가 고개를 들었다. 니콜로는 거구에게 몸이 달랑달랑 들려, 다리가 크게 벌어진 모양새로 거꾸로 뒤집혀 있었다. 유수프는 망설였고, 니콜로의 향을 맡았고, 입을 열었다.

"멍."

* * *

그 뒤로는 지옥이었다. 어떠한 이유에서인지는 모르겠지만 유수프와 니콜로는 아무리 학대를 해도 오 분이면 말끔히 되살아난다. 비밀을 알아차린 놈들은 유수프와 니콜로가 어떻게 하면 그들의 말에 꼼짝않고 복종하는지 역시 이미 알고 있었고, 더군다나 유수프로 말할 것 같으면 이미 사이클마저 터진 상황이었다. 본딩 알파의 씨를 받지 못하면 사이클은 절대 끝나지 않는다. 하지만 이대로 기운이 쇠해 죽는다 해도 유수프는 오 분이 흐르면 다시 눈을 뜨고 다시 육욕에 젖어 개처럼 짖는다. 아무리 보아도 놈들만 좋은 일이었다. 니콜로야 상대적으로 제정신이었으니 알파된 몸으로 알파를 상대하는 일이 버겁겠으나, 그들은 형질로만 따지자면 니콜로보다 훨씬 강했고 애시당초 오메가인 유수프를 사랑했기에 비로소 알파로 발현한 니콜로가 당해낼 상대가 못되었다. 알파들 사이에선 열성도 마운팅을 당한다. 그리고 무엇보다, 유수프를 살리기 위해 자청한 일이 유수프를 더욱 깊은 수렁에 빠트렸다는 자괴감이 니콜로의 심장을 갉아먹으며 니콜로로 하여금 숨조차 편히 쉬지 못하게 했다.

니콜로가 그들의 성욕을 처리하게 된 이후로 놈들은 더이상 니콜로에게 전처럼 융숭한 식사를 베풀지 않았다. 니콜로와 유수프에게는 둘이 합쳐 건더기도 거의 찾아보기 힘든 스프 한 그릇과 검은빵 한 덩이와 그 날 그 날의 날짐승 고기 몇 점 따위가 주어졌다. 죽었다 살아난다 하더라도 체력이 쇠하면 몸이 앙상하게 마르는 것이야 당연했으니, 양이 어쩌다 많은 날도 있었지만 그런 날이면 식사에서는 늘 정액 냄새가 났다. 니콜로는 제 몫의 거의 전부를 유수프에게 나누어주었고 오메가도 아닌 암컷 취급을 받는 유수프는 그것을 입으로만 먹을 수 있었다. 흙바닥 위를 뒹구는 빵 조각을 싫다 소리도 없이 우물우물 씹는 유수프를 쓰다듬는다, 그것이 그들에게 허락된 접촉의 전부였다. 먹지도 못하고, 쉬지도 못하고, 잠자리조차 편하지 않았으니 정신력을 갈고 닦아 복수를 한다는 것은 어불성설이었다.

"멍.....멍......"

유수프가 짖었다. 유수프의 다리 사이에는 그새 나무를 깎아 만든 모조 성기가 박혀 있었다. 앞쪽 성기에는 가는 철제 꼬치가 요도를 막고 있었다. 놈들은 일주일씩이나 애를 먹인 유수프를 결코 용서하지 않았다. 묶어놓고 개 취급을 하는 것으로도 모자라 배변까지 통제한 것이다. 그것만큼은 정신이 도로 돌아온 듯 기를 쓰고 반항하던 유수프도 박히려던 와중에 결국 공포심과 생리적 욕구를 참지 못하고 실금한 뒤로 제법 현실에 순응하게 되었다. 누구의 그 무엇도 닿아본 적 없는 요도구에 미끄러운 봉이 들어오는 것은 몸서리쳐질 정도로 고통스러웠으나 어떤 인간의 신체부위로도 흉내낼 수 없는 지독한 그 무엇을 선사했다. 이제 유수프는 요도에 그것이 들어와 전립선을 짓누르는 감각을 제법 즐기게 되었다. 오로지 냄새로만 맡을 수 있는 니콜로만을 그리워하는 상황에서는 그것보다 더 큰 보상 같은 건 바랄 수도 없고, 바라서도 안 되었다. 유수프는 개처럼 모로 누워 몸을 둥글게 말고서야 겨우 잠이 들었고, 일어나 소변이 마려우면 멍멍, 두 번 짖었다.

"더럽게도 많이 싸네."

유수프와 니콜로를 감시하기 위해 남아 있던 놈이 투덜대며 걸어왔다. 시간이 제법 흘러 그들의 존재는 이제 익숙한 것이 되어 있었고, 최초의 정복욕은 어느 정도 가라앉아 있었다. 놈은 사무적으로 막대기의 동그란 곳을 쥐었다. 미처 다 잡아 뽑기도 전에 소변이 질질 흘렀다. 놈은 짜증을 내며 유수프의 뺨을 올려붙였다. 오줌발이 오히려 더 굵어졌다. 유수프는 허벅지를 파들파들 떨었다. 모조 성기가 뒤로 조금 밀려나오는 걸 보니 아마 흥분을 한 모양이었다. 놈은 더러워진 손을 유수프의 입에 물려 닦아내며 입맛을 다셨다. 그랬다. 분명 유수프도, 니콜로도 이미 질릴 정도로 안아본 뒤였다. 하지만 온전히 저 혼자서만, 그것도 둘 다를 저 혼자서만 차지할 일이란 좀처럼 주어지지 않았던 것이다. 놈은 나무로 된 감옥에 갇혀 힘없이 기대 누워있는 니콜로를 흘깃 쳐다보았다. 놈은 덩치가 가장 컸고 힘도 가장 셌다. 매춘부조차 놀라 달아날 만한 크기의 성기를 가지고 있었으나 그놈의 형질로 말할 것 같으면 중간 이하로, 얼추 알파라고 으스댈 정도는 되었으나 일곱 놈 중에서는 최하위였다. 다시 말해서, 평소 놈에게는 한 놈을 제대로 맛볼 기회조차 좀처럼 주어지지가 않았다. 그런데 지금 그는 혼자였고 두 놈은 이미 손과 발이 잘린 것이나 다름 없는 상태가 아닌가.

"얌마."

놈이 유수프를 툭툭 쳤다. 유수프가 눈만 위로 굴렸다. 말이 걸리면 얼마 안 가 기분 좋은 보상을 받는다는 것을, 이쯤이면 알 때도 되었다. 놈은 개울가에서 손을 대충 씻고 나서 쯧, 괜히 혀를 한번 찼다. 고민은 오래 가지 않았다. 모조 성기가 뽑혀나가자 유수프는 땅바닥에 고개를 쳐박았다. 엉덩이가 위로 들렸다. 거기까지야 이제는 일상적인 일과였다. 다만 놈이 한 짓은, 유수프를 거기 그렇게 두고서 감옥으로 걸어가 니콜로를 끌어내는 일이었다. 몸이 부쩍 야윈 니콜로는 도중에 발을 한번 헛디뎠으나 목적지가 어딘지 깨닫고서는 두 다리에 있는 대로 힘을 주어 넘어지지 않으려 애썼다. 기다려도 예상하던 보상이 들어오질 않으니 유수프가 눈치를 보며 고개를 살짝 들었다. 그 모습을 차마 맨정신으로는 보지 못하고, 니콜로는 시선을 살짝 돌려 개울을 보고 걸었다.

"봐봐, 양쪽에 누워있으면, 내가 한 놈씩. 그, 뭔 말인지 알지?"

그러거나 말거나. 유수프는 털썩, 누웠다. 니콜로는 곁눈질로 놈을 한번 보고서 머뭇머뭇 곁에 나란히 누웠다. 겉보기에는 평소와 다를 바 없는 일상적인 광경이었다. 놈은 니콜로와 유수프가 서로 엉겨붙는 것을 귀찮다는 듯 뗴어놓았다. 사이에 누워 니콜로와 혀를 섞으며 틈틈이 유수프는 혀로 저를 햝기를 요구했다. 애무하는 것도 아니고, 문자 그대로 개처럼, 좋아 죽겠는 개처럼 햝아대란 것이다. 유수프는 그 말을 그대로 따랐다. 더러움을 가릴 정신머리가 털끝만큼이라도 남아있었다면야, 처음부터 제 소변이 묻은 손가락을 햝지도 않았을 테다. 유수프는 놈의 등을 느릿느릿 햝았다. 척추를 햝았다가, 손으로 옆구리를 긁다가 했다. 그것이 놈의 성적 판타지인가보았다. 놈은 금세 흥분해 제 것을 곧추세웠다. 제대로 먹지를 못해 앙상해졌다고는 하나 둘 다 제법 미인이었다. 누구를 먼저 취할 것인가. 복에 겨운 고민을 하던 놈은 알파의 본능이 시키는 대로 유수프를 택했다. 손을 뒤로 뻗어 햝는 데에만 열중하던 유수프를 놀라게 하고선, 무심결에 유수프를 채근해 제 앞으로 넘어오게 했다.

그것이 결정적인 실수였다.

놈은 언제나 축축한 유수프의 질이 제 것을 무는 감각에 푹 빠져있느라 곧 니콜로 따위는 잊어버렸다. 그렇게 많이 해댔으면 헐거워질 법도 한데, 유수프의 비부는 언제나 넣는 입장인 그에게도 살짝 뻐근할 정도로 강하게 조여왔다. 그렇게 강렬한 감각이 말초신경에서부터 머리로, 머리에서부터 말초신경으로 날뛰는데 항상 곧은 이성을 유지하고 있기란 매우 어려운 일이다. 하기야, 꼭 그래서라고만은 볼 수 없겠고, 니콜로가 시키지 않아도 알아서 그를 쓰다듬으며 둘을 동시에 만족시키는 듯한 느낌을 주고 있긴 했다.

그때였다.

"아, 아악!"

유수프의 교성이 비명으로 바뀌었다. 하나 받기에도 모자란 곳에 둘이 들어오니 배겨낼 재주가 없었다. 놈은 덩달아 놀라 엉겁결에 제 것을 쑥 빼내고 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다. 순간 니콜로가 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다. 손에는 유수프의 요도에 들어갈 때 사용하던 꼬챙이가 들려있었다. 이제껏 힘 쓰는 일을 아껴오던 니콜로가, 마지막으로 남은 기력까지 모두 짜내어 놈의 목에다 꼬챙이를 쑤셔박았다. 본디 사람은 위기에 처하면 듣도보도 못한 괴력이 솟아나는 법이다. 꼬챙이는 끝이 뭉툭했음에도 목에 꽤 깊히 박혀 단숨에 숨통을 끊었다. 놈이 유수프 위로 반쯤 엎어졌다. 니콜로가 곧장 놈을 대충 걷어냈다. 유수프의 얼굴을 점묘화 그리듯 더듬더듬 만지고, 손을 벌벌 떨고, 다시 주저주저하며 몇 번 만져보았다.

"유, 유, 유수프......."

".......니.......?"

"그래, 유수프. 나야. 기억 나?"

"......니......"

반응이 없었다. 니콜로는 눈을 질끈 감고서, 유수프를 끌어안았다. 스스로를 증오하며 기계적으로 허리를 털었다. 유수프가 그의 품안에서 옴짝옴짝 움직였다. 니콜로는 유수프를 놓아주지 않았다. 엉덩이를 손에 쥐고서 제 몸 가까이 붙여 제 것이 단 한 방울도 유수프에게서 흘러나오지 못하게 했다.

"유수프, 미안해, 용서해 줘."

"니콜....로....!"

_도망쳐, 니콜로!_

그리고 니콜로는 정신을 잃었다. 니콜로에게 안겨 내내 반대편을 보고 있던 유수프는 여섯 명의 산적이 성이 나서 무기를 뽑아드는 광경을 보았다. 그리고 뒷머리에 무언가가 내리꽂히며 동시에 골통이 쪼개지는 끔찍한 충격과 함께 숨을 거두었다.


End file.
